


Winning More Than Gold

by UndergroundKinkAccount (JiSugaHoe)



Category: Blades of Glory (2007)
Genre: Bottom Chazz, Canon Compliant, Cheating, Dry Humping, First Time Bottoming, Glitter, Grinding, Hair-pulling, Hospital Sex, Hospitals, Ignoring Doctors Orders, M/M, Making Out, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Spit As Lube, Top Jimmy, ”Mindbottling”
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:56:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29601390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JiSugaHoe/pseuds/UndergroundKinkAccount
Summary: After the whole Iron Lotus fiasco and being pent up for so, *so* fucking long without sex, Chazz and— well, let’s face it, mostly Chazz— just can’t help himself, and Jimmy ends up being a lot more into it than he once thought.Read the tags! Don’t like it, don’t read it.
Relationships: (Mentioned) Jimmy/Katie, Jimmy MacElroy/Chazz Michaels
Kudos: 3





	Winning More Than Gold

Competition was always full of its drawbacks. The stress, the frustration,  _ everything  _ was accentuated during the time. There wasn’t a single gap in schedule where he was away from his skating partner and his uncontrollable constant  _ arousal _ .

Jimmy remembers one vivid time he’d had to deal with this, just after Chazz’ little “ankle incident” and the absolute history making risk that came after it. It must have been just after midnight in the hospital, and up here on one of the highest floors, there was barely a sound other than an occasional noises of a doctor checking in on someone down the hall.

“Chazz, I’m not so sure about this,” he had warned, hands are laced in his hair, all soft and fluffy from that special horse shampoo he’d insisted he’d brought from the cabin. He holds Chazz firmly to make sure he can pull him back when he inevitably ends up coming to his senses, but right now it’s far too tempting to let it continue. Blazing, hooded eyes are looking up at him, his breath huffing moist and hot against his inner thighs, and the little bit of overgrown chin scruff is scratching lightly at skin. It’s all too much, but just  _ not enough. _

__ Chazz huffs lowly, sending shivers up Jimmy’s spine, “Come on, you’ll be fine, Princess,” he purrs as he tried to encourage him to loosen up his grip. He considered it for a moment. Those pretty, sinful lips quirked up at him. 

He can’t handle this.

Without thinking, he pulls Chazz up by the grip he already has on his hair, ignoring the little protest of pain he got in return, and smashes his lips against the older man’s own rouge-bitten ones, forgetting for just a moment—  _ well,  _ let’s face it, a lot longer than a moment— about Katie, and competition, and their gold medals, and his bright blue, glitter-covered lips, everything flooding his mind was  _ Chazz Michael Michaels _ and all the sex appeal that  _ was  _ Chazz Michael Michaels. 

For someone else, it may be a difficult thing to do, making out with your best friend— who’s just broken his ankle, mind you— despite the fact that you have a girlfriend, and your careers would be screwed over  _ again  _ if this came out, but oh  _ gods,  _ the look in his eyes was sickeningly tempting. Luckily, he’s not someone else, he’s Jimmy MacElroy, and nobody at all at the same time. He doesn’t care who he is anymore as long as his lips are on Chazz’. 

Despite doctor’s orders, Chazz straddles his lap and pushes him back on his own hospital bed, sending what little oxygen Jimmy had left right out of his hot, needy mouth. Chazz looks so terribly hot on top of him, all out of breath and flushed all over, it’s unbearable.

He thinks, for a fleeting second, that maybe Chazz will leave him hanging, maybe blame his sex addiction for letting him go this far, but  _ no _ . His lips come right back down and meet with Jimmy’s again, taking the lead just like they’d intended with the Iron Lotus, but just like the Iron Lotus, his efforts are torn away from him when he’s taken and flipped to the bottom, instantly giving him a rush of adrenaline unlike anything he’s ever experienced. 

“Baby…” he sighed between kisses, mumbling little unintelligible praises against Jimmy’s lips while he still could. His mouth was almost immediately breached by his tongue, shutting him up. He so badly wanted to fuck Jimmy until he couldn’t even so much as  _ breathe  _ correctly, but from the position and the fact that he was basically immobilized by this heavy ass cast on his leg, it was obvious he wasn’t going to be the one in control this time.

He’d never fucked someone he was close to. It was always one night stands, fans, pornstars… never someone he would have to see again, and absolutely  _ never  _ his own skating partner, but after being on the ice with him, seeing his true beauty, his little quirks and phrases, everything that made Jimmy  _ Jimmy,  _ it was hard to deny his desire to show him his all, this time  _ off  _ the ice.

He grabbed Jimmy’s hips and ground up as he let all of his senses be taken over with  _ Jimmy, Jimmy, Jimmy.  _ Not even the doctors rushing around outside the door could stop them now. They both groaned into each other's mouths. 

“Fuck me, my pretty lady,” Chazz purred, trying to seek friction against his cock.

Jimmy huffed out a breath, “I’ll never fuck you if you keep calling me that,” he replied, but despite the threat, yanked Chazz’ hospital gown over his head, throwing it off to the side, leaving him in just his boxers. His cock swelled at the sight of him, despite seeing him like this many times before.

Chazz chuckled, “Your turn, MacElroy,” he smirked, hooking his fingers into the waistline of his skin-tight black jeans and pulling them down just slightly before Jimmy took over and hurriedly slipped them off. He didn’t even wait to take off his shirt before he was down and invested again, taking swollen lips against his own, both surely smeared with icy blue glitter. 

As he claimed the other skater’s mouth, licking against his tongue with the hunger and enthusiasm of a starving man, his body was roamed by Chazz’ hands, pulling him against himself for any sort of friction, mapping the territory of his waist, his hips, until they cupped his ass, making him sigh and finally pull the last of his clothes off to fully feel the heat of the body underneath him. 

He gripped Chazz’ muscular thighs and hoisted them up to comfortably expose his pretty little puckered asshole. It twitched lightly when he dragged his finger against it, and if it wasn’t the hottest thing Jimmy’d ever seen, he didn’t know what was, “Princess…” 

Jimmy scoffed playfully, “You really like your nicknames, don’t you?” he teased, spitting in his hand and slicking his fingers.

“This is just so… so  _ mindbottling,” _ he sighed and grabbed at his own hair to keep himself together as long, thin fingers slipped inside of him. 

“Mindbottling?”

Another digit.

“Yeah,  _ mind—,”  _ he gasped and desperately pressed his hips down against Jimmy’s hand, “Right there, baby, right there,” he groaned.

Jimmy curled his fingers up, “There?” but Chazz just whimpered and hummed in return. Alrighty then. His cock went ignored as he focussed on rubbing that little  _ ‘there’  _ spot until Chazz was crying so loud the bed shook, “Quiet down, Michaels.”

“How the— ah— how the fuck do… do you expect me to do that?” he spattered, barely able to focus enough to even register words properly.

Jimmy rolled his eyes and ducked down, taking Chazz’ mouth against his again and distracting him with his tongue. All he could hear was the buzzing of excitement rattling against his eardrums and the light smacking of their lips as they met again and again, but with the insistent rubbing and kneading of his prostate, he was bound to blow whether he had his dick touched or not.

The younger man must have sensed this, because, in an instant, the warm feeling of Jimmy’s lips were gone, and his fingers replaced with something much more mouth-watering. He sucked in a breath and held it there to distract himself from his need to come, but all that was out the window when Jimmy began to move inside of him, exactly as Chazz had done to many women-- and truthfully, a handful of men too-- before. He didn’t think he could enjoy sex nearly as much as he used to, not with anyone but Jimmy, and  _ especially _ not without a cock fucking him open, making him feel helpless like he never had before, feel owned, and absolutely  _ wrecked  _ beyond belief. 

“Fuck,  _ fuck _ , Jimmy,” Chazz groaned in ecstacy, “I’m gonna cum, Baby, gonna cum on your cock,” he growled unintentionally, just trying to get the words out clearly. 

“Do it,” he growled back, and Chazz was  _ gone _ , his vision going hazy as his eyes rolled back, hips stuttering, hands grabbing at Jimmy’s blonde hair, all full of sweat and glitter, just to keep himself grounded to reality. His mind was flying, calmness flooding through to replace the arousal he’d spilled all over their chests.

His ass was almost immediately filled with Jimmy’s precious semen, giving him a sort of satisfaction that almost made him want to go again. He forgot this though, when Jimmy collapsed on top of him, panting tiredly in his ear.

His eyes allowed themselves to slip closed.

They’d deal with this in the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first Blades of Glory fanfic and honestly, this was just personal horny material, but if anyone ends up enjoying it, that’s a bonus, I guess!
> 
> Please leave comments, kudos, or requests (I love requests), they mean the world to me and encourage me so much more than you know ❤️


End file.
